Foot paddles are known which are strapped or otherwise secured to a foot of a user, and which can be used to play paddle games. The following U.S. patents are believed to be representative of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,091,460; 3,516,668; 3,628,794; 3,802,009; 3,823,494; 4,387,895; 4,718,676; and 5,080,371.